Welcome to Boot Camp Shuffle Alliance
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: Can Domon and the others tough it up at boot camp? Guess what! It's part two of the story! Yipeee! Chapter 8 is up!
1. Default Chapter

G Gundam's Boot Camp: Chapter 1  
  
Author's note: You guys should love this story because I wrote it! ^_^ I don't own G Gundam.  
  
From Domon's Diary, Day 1:  
  
How did I ever get myself into this mess? I thought I was the good guy? But now.now this has happened! It all started yesterday afternoon.I was cleaning my room back at my family's place then he came.  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Why hello Kyoji! Back so soon?  
  
Kyoji: Yeah mom I just finished the final semester of high school and I got my report card back!  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Let me see it.  
  
Kyoji hands over the report card. His mom looks at it.  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: English.A! Math.A! Science.A! And Social Studies.A! I'm so proud of you Kyoji! You'll be getting your sports car tomorrow.  
  
Kyoji: Yes! Hey mom? Shouldn't Domon have his report card for the 10th grade?  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Yeah! Domon give me yours.  
  
Domon: Ummm.maybe later!  
  
As Domon heads for the door Mr. Kashuu opens it and uses his stomach to knock Domon down on the floor.  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Oh! Sorry about that Domon! Hey what's this that you've got in your hand?  
  
Domon: No dad!  
  
Mr. Kashuu snatches it away from Domon.  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Report Card? This is dated from last Tuesday!  
  
Domon: Well.umm.  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Hmm.English.F.Math.D.Science.C-.and Social Studies.F? Domon what the heck were you doing at school?  
  
Domon: Well.I.  
  
Kyoji: How do you get an F in English?  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Domon you promised me that you'd get good grades. What happened?  
  
Domon: Please mom I can explain!  
  
Kyoji: How do you get an F in English?  
  
Mr. Kashuu: What did I tell you would happen if you got bad grades in your classes?  
  
Domon: Please dad not the belt!  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Besides that!  
  
Domon: Not the cane!  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Not that either!  
  
Domon: Hmm.(gasps) not the car!?  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Yep! Stand outside in front of the car while I get the car keys.  
  
Domon: (gasps)  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Honey let's not get to haisty?  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Dang! And I was just gonna test it to see if it can knock some body parts out!  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Urgh!  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Sorry!  
  
Domon: So what's my punishment now?  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Maybe you should be grounded for a year? And when I meant grounded last time I didn't mean stay under ground for a week!  
  
Kyoji: Hey! Why don't you try boot camp?  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Yes. It teaches disipline and such! It would be great! Domon your starting first thing tomorrow morning!  
  
Domon: Nooo!  
  
Kyoji: Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Domon: When you had DG cells that controlled you that wasn't evil! Going to boot camp is evil!  
  
How did you like this chapter? Well if you want more just review! It's kinda short though! -_-' 


	2. Welcome My Fellow Friends!

Chapter 2: My Fellow Friends Have Joined Me! Now The Trouble Begins!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for those of you who sent me reviews now I have the inspiration to give you what you've been waiting for! I don't own G Gundam.even if I should! ^_^  
  
Day 2: From the Diary of Domon:  
  
So you see Diary how I got into this mess? The worst thing that is to say is that Urube is the camp leader! Damn! How could this happen! It's like someone planned it this way! Oh, yeah I guess I've got some more news, Chibodee, George, Sai Saici, and Argo just came in today! At least I know my friends are with me.  
  
Chibodee: Hey Domon Kashuu! How the heck did you get into boot camp?  
  
Domon: Hey Chibodee long time no see?!  
  
Argo: I didn't expect a person like you to be here. Though you've been in jail before so I guess that answers my thoughts.  
  
Domon: Argo? You're here too?  
  
Sai Saici: Your not gonna forget about me are you bro?  
  
Domon: Sai Saici!  
  
George: I'm so ashamed of myself. (sighs) Oh Domon it's you?  
  
Domon: Ha ha ha! Looks like the prince has been a bad boy.  
  
George: You shouldn't be talking!  
  
Domon: So why are you guys here?  
  
Chibodee: Well I'm here because I was drinking, and I was caught by the cops after running over an old lady. I think that was my grandmother.  
  
Domon: What about you Argo?  
  
Argo: Well I wanted to see if that was really Nastasha's hair so I pulled it.  
  
Domon: And?  
  
Argo: I was right that wasn't her hair! It was a wig! So my mom arrested me.  
  
Domon: What about you Sai Saici?  
  
Sai: Well I told my mom that the world was under attack, and as serious as she was she hid everyone in the closet. After an hour she said that nothing had happened and I said April Fools! And I got in trouble.  
  
Domon: It's not even April.  
  
Sai: My calender only goes up to April.  
  
Domon: George?  
  
George: I.I.  
  
Domon: You what?  
  
George: I scratched my gundam by accident.  
  
Domon: I wanted to here something exciting from you.  
  
George: (starts crying) I have disgraced Neo-France!  
  
Sai Saici: Ahh! Suck it up ya big baby!  
  
George: Leave me alone!  
  
Sai Saici: If you don't stop whining I'll feed you to the wolves!  
  
George: (gasps)  
  
Argo: That's more like it!  
  
Domon: Wow! I got in for bad grades. An F in English. A D in Math, A C- in Science, and a D in Social Studies.  
  
All except Domon: How do you get an F in English?  
  
Domon: Ugh!!!  
  
From The diary of Domon: Well now you no what happened diary and the terror begins.(turns light off) tomorrow!  
  
How did you like that? Well please review and I'll write more. If I mixed up Domon's grades then please forgive me! 


	3. The Allenby Crush!

Chapter 3: The Allenby Crush  
  
Author's Note: I don't own G Gundam! People I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I won't have anymore ideas after chapter 4 so I need some serious help! And, that no one is reading my story called A Whole New G Gundam Story! I'm losing it folks! Can some one please read it!? And review so I can finish writing this story? The good news is that Allenby is introduced in this story, wait a minute she's cool but, she really gets on my nerves! What ever! Enjoy. *sobs*  
  
From the Diary of Domon, Day 3: Diary? I think I can handle this. Nothings getting on my nerves. I'm still alive, and best of all my friends are here! What could possibly go wrong?  
  
Chibodee: Food fight!  
  
All the POBC (prisoners of boot camp) are throwing food at eachother.  
  
Sai Saici: Hah! You missed Charles!  
  
Charles throws a cup cake at Sai Saicis' face.  
  
Sai Saici: You gonna get it!  
  
Charles: Shut up asshole!  
  
Sai Saici looks at Domon with shock in his face.  
  
Domon: What?  
  
Sai Saici: I know he did not just call me an asshole!  
  
Domon: Nope.  
  
Domon is writing in his diary.  
  
Sai Saici: Why the heck do you bother with this thing anyway?  
  
Sai Saici takes the diary away from Domon.  
  
Domon: Sai Saici give that back!  
  
Sai Saici: No let me read it.  
  
Sai Saici is about to open it until he sees Allenby walking down the aisle. Sai Saici looks all lovey dovey.  
  
Domon: Sai Saici what's the.matter?  
  
Domon now looks at Allenby and starts gaulking.  
  
Sai Saici: Hey Allenby!  
  
Allenby: Sai! How are you doing? Well actually what are you doing here?  
  
Sai Saici: The question is what are you doing here?  
  
Allenby: I'm the assistant.  
  
Sai Saici: What?!!!!!!  
  
Allenby: Yeah!  
  
Domon: Your kidding right?  
  
Allenby: No why would I lie?  
  
Domon: No reason.  
  
Back to Domon's diary:  
  
I lied okay! Things arer going wrong! I have a crush on Allenby! The worst part is that she is Major Urube's prisoner! My lord what have I done? I don't deserve this!!!!  
  
The chapter once again is short. Sorry bout that! I promise that I'll write longer chapters. Well read and review for both of my stories and I'll do better! Uh Oh time to watch G Gundam! 


	4. Attack Of The KillerUrube?

Chapter 4: Attack of The Killer.Urube?  
  
Author's Note: I don't own G Gundam but I should shouldn't I? Well thanks for the reviews my friends! Thanks to Keomi Kashuu and Kaze Ishikwa I can now start the punishment! Mwahahahahaha!!! I really need more people to keep reading my other stories! *sighs*  
  
Day 4: From the Diary of Domon: Ahhhhhhhh!!!! I can't believe that guy! Who does he think he is anyway! I'll tell you who he is a butt head, that's what he is! Wait until I get my hands on him! Trying to take Allenby will he! Well I've got just the solution to end that problem! Mwahahaha!!! Sai Saici's life will be ruined!  
  
Domon: Good morning everyone except Sai Saici!  
  
Sai Saici: Yeah whatever.  
  
From the Journal of Sai Saici: Journal? I've got a plan! Domon is gonna pay! No more Allenby once I get through with him. Then, Allenby will be all mine! Mwahahahaha!!! Watch out Jap!  
  
George, Argo, and Chibodee look at Domon and Sai glaring at eachother.  
  
George: There's so much "love" in this room.  
  
Sai Saici: Shut up Frenchie!  
  
Chibodee: Yeah that's what I say!  
  
George: At least I don't look like a hobo!  
  
Chibodee: Are you calling me a dirty pig?  
  
George: No I'm calling you a hobo!  
  
Chibodee: I am not dirty!  
  
George: I didn't say that you novice!  
  
Domon: Maybe Chibodee isn't the only one whose a hobo around here?  
  
Sai Saici: I agree with you Domon. But I would recommend that you don't call yourself any names!  
  
Domon: Oh don't worry Sai. because I was talking to you!  
  
Cecil walks in with a book bag around her neck.  
  
Domon: Ah! Cecil you've finally come!  
  
Sai Saici: Why you dirty low life!  
  
Chibodee: I am not dirty!  
  
Sai Saici: I wasn't talking to you!  
  
Chibodee: Oh.  
  
Cecil: Sai? Is that you? Oh Sai I've missed you! Are you here too visit your buddies.  
  
Sai Saici: Umm, well I.  
  
Domon: No he's here because he's staying at boot camp for the rest of the summer.  
  
Cecil: Sai Saici? Is that true?  
  
Sai Saici: But I can explain!  
  
Cecil: (starts crying) Oh, Sai Saici how could you!  
  
Sai Saici: Oh, come now don't cry!  
  
Domon: Look what you did Sai Saici, now you broke her little heart.  
  
Rain comes in.  
  
Sai Saici: Well look who just arrived!  
  
Everyone looks to the cafeteria's entrance.  
  
Domon: Rain?  
  
Rain: Domon?  
  
Domon and Rain: What are you doing here?  
  
Rain: Sai Saici called me here!  
  
Domon: And your calling me dirty?  
  
George: I didn't call you dirty!  
  
Domon: I wasn't talking to you!  
  
George: Hater!  
  
Rain: Domon are you here to visit your friends?  
  
Sai Saici: No, he's here because he's staying in boot camp for the rest of the summer just like I am!  
  
Cecil starts crying again.  
  
Sai Saici: Oh no!  
  
Rain: Domon *sniff* *sniff* is this true?  
  
Sai Saici: Of course it is!  
  
Cecil starts crying even louder.  
  
Sai Saici: Ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Major Urube comes in.  
  
Urube: What is the meaning of this?  
  
Everyone: Major Urube !!!  
  
Domon: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Urube: Silence!  
  
Argo: But sir.  
  
Urube: Didn't I say be quiet!  
  
Argo: No you said silence.  
  
Urube: Oh, so you think your smart huh, snowflake?  
  
Argo: Whose that your wife?  
  
Urube: No your behind son! Now drop and give me 50!  
  
Argo starts his push up. Allenby comes in.  
  
Allenby: You call those push ups!? Do it over again!  
  
Argo: Yes ma'am!  
  
That's sergeant Allenby to you!  
  
Domon: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
Sai Saici: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
From the diary of Domon: Maybe things didn't work out so well. But things could get better? What the heck am I saying? They won't get better!  
  
From the Journal of Sai Saici: My plan back fired! I don't even think Cecil will talk to me ever again.  
  
Domon and Sai Saici: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!  
  
How did you like that chapter? Well don't forget to review and I'll put the next chapter up! If you have any suggestions then please feel free to tell me your thoughts! 


	5. Survival of the Idiots!

Chapter 5: Survival of the Idiots!  
  
Author's Note: Okay people once again I don't own G Gundam! But should I keep saying this over again?  
  
All the camp prisoners are outside doing push ups on the hot ground. In the hot sun. It's about 102 degrees!  
  
Domon: I can't take it any longer! I am a gundam fighter not a prisoner!  
  
Argo: I think I just broke my back!  
  
Urube: Is that you whining over there snowflake?  
  
Argo: No sir!  
  
Urube: Good!  
  
Chibodee: 1,000, 1001,  
  
George: 5.  
  
Chibodee: 5. Five?  
  
George: Looks like you have to start all over again!  
  
Chibodee: You shit head!  
  
George: Mwahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Domon: Will you guys just be quiet?  
  
Urube: Maggot! Come over here and do one lap around the field!  
  
Domon: Who me?  
  
Urube: (babyish voice) Who me? Yes you!  
  
Domon: But, it's 600 acres of land!  
  
Urube: Well would you look at that! He's smart and dumb at the same time. For that I think you deserve a reward!  
  
Domon: For real?  
  
Urube: Sure! Instead of running one lap you run 10! Now start running maggot!  
  
Domon starts running around the track.  
  
Allenby: How long do you think it will take him to finish?  
  
Urube: Two days maybe.  
  
Chibodee: Domon just fell!  
  
Sai Saici: Good for him!  
  
Chibodee: What do you guys see in Allenby anyway?  
  
Sai Saici: Well I guess it's because she's just pretty?  
  
Allenby walks over behind Sai Saici.  
  
Chibodee: You like that ugly rat? Your weird Sai, very weird!  
  
Allenby: How about next time you look up the word ugly, and under it you'll find Chibodee.  
  
Chibodee: Yes' ma'am!  
  
Urube: Alright people you are dismissed!  
  
Sai Saici: Finally it's time for lunch!  
  
Domon walks over to the lunch room all sweaty and hot. From there everyone stares at him.  
  
Domon: (To Chibodee) I guess they can't stop looking at my good looks?  
  
Chibodee starts to giggle.  
  
Domon: What's so funny Chib?  
  
Chibodee: You've got a squirrel on your head!  
  
Domon: He's my new friend! Since no one around here understands me, I decided to make my own friend.  
  
Chibodee: I understand you Domon.  
  
Domon: Really?  
  
Chibodee: I'm sorry what did you say?  
  
Domon: Nothing.  
  
From Domon's Diary Day 5:  
That Urube thought he'd get me didn't he? Well it took me only 4 hours so in his face! He's after me again and I know this as a fact America, I mean diary!  
  
From Argo's Thought's: *Warning* This personal thought might interfere with Argo's thoughts and we will have to take serious action. Thank you for your patience. From the swat team.  
  
One more " you call those push ups?" or "look up ugly in the dictionary" I'm gonna snap! Okay, hang on Argo! You can do this. That blue haired girl thinks she's the boss of me well..  
  
From George's parchment:  
Domon said that tomorrow we would plan an escape tomonrrow night but...  
  
From Chibodee's Brick wall:  
I don't think he knows what he's talking about! That crazy bum!  
  
From Sai Saici's Journal:  
He better be right or else I'll have to settle the scores even with him!  
  
George, Domon, Sai, and Argo: Beware Domon Kashuu!  
  
Domon: Yeah beware me!  
  
Was it short or not? Well it doesn't really matter because I'm typing this from the top of my head! Well review and we can see if Domon will be dead or alive! 


	6. The Escape!

Chapter 5: Survival of the Idiots!  
  
Author's Note: Okay people once again I don't own G Gundam! But should I keep saying this over again?  
  
All the camp prisoners are outside doing push ups on the hot ground. In the hot sun. It's about 102 degrees!  
  
Domon: I can't take it any longer! I am a gundam fighter not a prisoner!  
  
Argo: I think I just broke my back!  
  
Urube: Is that you whining over there snowflake?  
  
Argo: No sir!  
  
Urube: Good!  
  
Chibodee: 1,000, 1001,  
  
George: 5.  
  
Chibodee: 5. Five?  
  
George: Looks like you have to start all over again!  
  
Chibodee: You shit head!  
  
George: Mwahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Domon: Will you guys just be quiet?  
  
Urube: Maggot! Come over here and do one lap around the field!  
  
Domon: Who me?  
  
Urube: (babyish voice) Who me? Yes you!  
  
Domon: But, it's 600 acres of land!  
  
Urube: Well would you look at that! He's smart and dumb at the same time. For that I think you deserve a reward!  
  
Domon: For real?  
  
Urube: Sure! Instead of running one lap you run 10! Now start running maggot!  
  
Domon starts running around the track.  
  
Allenby: How long do you think it will take him to finish?  
  
Urube: Two days maybe.  
  
Chibodee: Domon just fell!  
  
Sai Saici: Good for him!  
  
Chibodee: What do you guys see in Allenby anyway?  
  
Sai Saici: Well I guess it's because she's just pretty?  
  
Allenby walks over behind Sai Saici.  
  
Chibodee: You like that ugly rat? Your weird Sai, very weird!  
  
Allenby: How about next time you look up the word ugly, and under it you'll find Chibodee.  
  
Chibodee: Yes' ma'am!  
  
Urube: Alright people you are dismissed!  
  
Sai Saici: Finally it's time for lunch!  
  
Domon walks over to the lunch room all sweaty and hot. From there everyone stares at him.  
  
Domon: (To Chibodee) I guess they can't stop looking at my good looks?  
  
Chibodee starts to giggle.  
  
Domon: What's so funny Chib?  
  
Chibodee: You've got a squirrel on your head!  
  
Domon: He's my new friend! Since no one around here understands me, I decided to make my own friend.  
  
Chibodee: I understand you Domon.  
  
Domon: Really?  
  
Chibodee: I'm sorry what did you say?  
  
Domon: Nothing.  
  
From Domon's Diary Day 5:  
That Urube thought he'd get me didn't he? Well it took me only 4 hours so in his face! He's after me again and I know this as a fact America, I mean diary!  
  
From Argo's Thought's: *Warning* This personal thought might interfere with Argo's thoughts and we will have to take serious action. Thank you for your patience. From the swat team.  
  
One more " you call those push ups?" or "look up ugly in the dictionary" I'm gonna snap! Okay, hang on Argo! You can do this. That blue haired girl thinks she's the boss of me well..  
  
From George's parchment:  
Domon said that tomorrow we would plan an escape tomonrrow night but...  
  
From Chibodee's Brick wall:  
I don't think he knows what he's talking about! That crazy bum!  
  
From Sai Saici's Journal:  
He better be right or else I'll have to settle the scores even with him!  
  
George, Domon, Sai, and Argo: Beware Domon Kashuu!  
  
Domon: Yeah beware me!  
  
Was it short or not? Well it doesn't really matter because I'm typing this from the top of my head! Well review and we can see if Domon will be dead or alive! 


	7. The End, I Think

Chapter 7: Freedom Rings!  
  
Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. It's kinda sad. But the good news is that I will have a continuation of this story. That means the spotlight is on Schwartz now when he..what the hell am I doing? I was about to tell you guys what happens at the end of this story. Almost got me. Now the final chapter.  
  
Domon: I still wonder who Schwartz Bruder really is.  
  
George: Domon he's your broth...  
  
Domon: I may not know but, I'll find out some day.  
  
Schwartz takes his mask off while Domon is staring at him. Schwartz is wiping sweat of his face.  
  
Domon: I still wonder who this masked man is.  
  
Chibodee: Good Lord man! Have you been looking through my drug case again?  
  
Domon: No.  
  
Sai Saici: You have a drug case?  
  
Everyone stares at Chibodee with confusion.  
  
Argo: To think, George was the one with problems.  
  
Chibodee: I sniff one a day alright.  
  
Domon: Your sick!  
  
Chibodee: No I'm high!  
  
Schwartz: Can we please go now!  
  
Domon: Wait I'm still putting this dress on.  
  
Schwartz: Let's go you guys.  
  
Domon: Wait for me!  
  
Schwartz opens the door and bends down, so do the others. Schwartz then, looks left to right to make sure no one is there. The six of them leave and start crawling on the ground.  
  
Schwartz: You, guys I think we really are gonna get out of here. Gasp! Everyone: Master Asia!  
  
Chibodee: More gasp!  
  
Master Asia: Domon Kashuu!  
  
Domopn stands up.  
  
Domon: Undefeated of the East, Hah!  
  
Schwartz: Umm.Master Asia your mothers calling you.  
  
Asia: Darn I told that woman not to shave her back hair.  
  
Schwartz: Well that was easy. Okay, there is supposed to be a tunnel around here if I can only find it.  
  
Sai: Schwartz I think that the tunnel is underneath you.  
  
Schwartz looks down and notices the tunnel.  
  
Schwartz: To the sewers!  
  
The 6 of them enter the sewer and start walking through it.  
  
Schwartz: Now if I'm right then the bus stop should be right here above us.  
  
Domon: I don't know about that Schwartz. I think it's a little up ahead.  
  
Scwartz: Guys. Who are you going to listen to? Me? Or a dummy.  
  
Argo: The dummy.  
  
Sai: The retard.  
  
Chibodee: What he said.  
  
George: The novice.  
  
Schwartz: Why?  
  
Argo: We don't like following older men.  
  
Schwartz: I'm wiser though.  
  
The 5 start walking up ahead. Domon: So!  
  
Schwartz: Fine I'll escape my self!  
  
Schwartz escapes the sewers.  
  
Schwartz: I made it! I made it! I'm free!  
  
Guard: Looks like you just broke in to the state prison.  
  
Schwartz: Noooo!!!  
  
Sirens are heard in the backround.  
  
Did you like the last chappie? Well if you did that's great! Just review me and the continuation of the story should be up soon! See ya! 


	8. The Stupid Re Run!

Welcome To Boot Camp Shuffle Alliance II  
  
Chapter 8: We've Found The Prisoners!  
  
Author's Note: Yeah about the Schwartz in Jail story, I'll be up dating in 2 days when I get my funny back! I just came back to the G Gundam section! Yeah! I was too busy with The Legend of Zelda and Yu Yu Hakusho! I'm probably going to start a Rurouni Kenshin story. You'll never no! Anyways this is part 2 of the Boot Camp Horror! Mwahahaaha! Ahem. Enjoy.  
  
Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance are in Domon's place. There upstairs in his room playing a little game.  
  
Domon: I spy with my little eye, something that is...big and hairy!  
  
Sai: I've got it! Argo's eyebrows! I win.  
  
Domon: Darn it how did ya know?  
  
Sai: You've only been giving us the same clue for the past 5 hours.  
  
Argo: My eyebrows aren't that big are they?  
  
Chibodee: Of course not. They only cover up half of your face anyway.  
  
Domon: I need a mustache! Argo can I borrow some of your hairy eyebrows?  
  
Argo: Sure.  
  
Argo takes out a scissor from his pocket and cuts off half of the hair from his eyebrows. Then he gives it to Domon.  
  
Domon: Thanks!  
  
Domon puts the hair under his nose.  
  
Domon: I look just like my aunty!  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen..  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Kashuu are sitting down at the table. Staring at eachother.  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Come on one more minute!  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Can't hold on much longer! Noooo!  
  
Mrs. Kashuu blinks her eyes.  
  
Mr. Kashuuu: Yes! I win again!  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Darn you Ben!  
  
Ding dong!  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Who could it be? I hope it's not Ulube whose come here to take our son Domon away from his beloved parents. Just so he can take him away from us for more torture.  
  
Mr. Kashuu: I'll get my gun!  
  
Mrs. Kashuu opens the door. Standing outside was Allenby and Ulube.  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Oh hello Ulube.  
  
Ulube: We've come here to take your little Domon away from you beloved people so we can take him back to boot camp and torture him again!  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Na ah! No way.  
  
Ulube: They'll be ice cream!  
  
Mr. Kashuu: I've got the gun! Let's rumble. (reloads gun)  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Don't worry dear, he promised us free ice cream.  
  
Ulube: No sorry. Parents have to pay.  
  
Mr. Kashuu: What! That's highway robbery!  
  
Ulube: Boo!  
  
Mr. Kashuu: Aaaaaahhh! (runs away)  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Well Domon can always bring us free ice cream, can't he? Domon! Get your fanny down here this instant!  
  
Allenby: I never knew Mrs. Kashuu had such a colorful vocabulary.  
  
Domon and his friends scurry down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Domon: Yes, mom.  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: Your going back to Boot Camp!  
  
Domon: Why!?  
  
Mrs. Kashuu: He promised free ice cream, why else?  
  
Domon: Darn, that's an offer that no parent can refuse. I surrender! (waves a white flag)  
  
Ulube: Good! Your friends are coming too.  
  
Chibodee: You can't make us go!  
  
At Boot Camp...  
  
Sai: Can't make us go! Moron!  
  
Chibodee: Hey it's not my fault!  
  
Domon: Look at the bright side you guys, at least were together again.  
  
Everyone moves away from Domon.  
  
George: Damn! A prince like me shouldn't be in a hell hole like this.  
  
Chibodee: George! Mind your language!  
  
George: Sorry can't control myself.  
  
How did you like this chapter for part 2? If you loved it please review and I'll put the next chappie up! 


End file.
